Spartan Valor
by howlinghybrid
Summary: Eight years after the end of events on Halo Master Chief is now leading a quiet life but the covenant have other plans. Some characters brought back form the dead and some are OOC Rated M mainly for potential language
1. Chapter 1

John lay down on his bed and let out a relieved sigh. For the first time in years he was out of his armor. John let his mind wander over the events of the past few years from the battles with the covenant to fighting the flood, then joining with the arbiter to take down both the flood and the covenant. His mind finally drifted to the last three years which he had spent in cryosleep with Cortana watching over him until the UNSC Spartan Valor had found them floating in deep space. As his thoughts drifted they continued to drift back to the A.I. that had been his constant companion. He worried as he knew she was nearing the point where she would start to go rampant. John didn't know if he could deal with losing her on top of everyone else. John sat up surprised that he had become so attached to the A.I..

"John…" He looked up staring straight into Cortana's electric blue eyes except there was one major difference, she was human.

"Cortana…how?" He asked bewildered as she moved closer before cupping his cheek.

"I found a way to add a few more years to my operational life but I had to take on a physical form." She said as John reached out and pulled her down onto his lap.

"I thought I was going to lose you along with everyone else." He said closing his eyes and leaning his head against her cheek. Cortana just smiled and wrapped her arms around her Spartan knowing that this was his way of grieving. While there weren't tears or screaming it was grieving all the same.

"I won't leave you John for as long as I can avoid it." She whispered into his ear. John opened eyes and stared into hers. "I fell for you John a long time ago." She said before laying a gentle kiss on lips.

"Cortana stay with me." She smiled again.

"Always." She said before he pulled her down into a ravenous kiss.

John awoke the next morning to a strange feeling. It wasn't unpleasant just strange. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Cortana lying on his chest. John ran a hand down her bare back as last night's activities replayed in his mind before noticing the clothes that had been strewn about the room. John just smiled as he looked back to Cortana who was still sleeping peacefully. He moved the piece of blue black hair that had fallen across her face. John let a small smile cross his face as he looked down at her. _The one woman I thought I could never have. The only one to truly understand what I've been through ._ He thought as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She just smiled at the look on John's face.

"Hey yourself." John just smiled as she sat up. John lifted himself up to rest on his elbows as he let his eyes wander over Cortana's naked form. As Cortana noticed John's gaze she blushed lightly the markings of her A.I. construct becoming visible over her pale skin. She leant down and gave him quick kiss before leaning over the edge of the bed and grabbing the light shift she had been wearing the night before. "We should get up." She said as she pulled the shift over her head. John just smiled as she threw his boxers and pants at him before she finished dressing herself. He quickly dressed and they made their way down to the mess hall.

John stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on a small group of people.

"Chief what's wrong?" She asked as she followed his gaze. Cortana nearly fell over when she who sat at the table. Kelly, Linda and Fred were sitting and talking with Miranda Keyes and Dr. Halsey.

"I can't believe they're alive." He whispered before shaking his head and making his way over to the table. Kelly looked up and was up and running towards him in instant. John let out a grunt as Kelly barreled into him. "I thought you guys were dead." He said wrapping his arms around one of his oldest comrades.

"Obviously not Chief." She said returning the embrace before looking at Cortana. "Who is she?"

"She was my A.I." John said with a shrug as he wrapped and arm around Cortana and they made their way over to the table and sat next to Linda. Halsey was surprised as she looked at Cortana.

"Cortana?" She simply nodded as she moved as close to John as she could without sitting in his lap. She was feeling incredibly vulnerable now that she was human. _Well not completely _She thought as John wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders. Cortana just smiled as she began to feel more secure.

"Yes Dr. Halsey?" She asked as she looked at her creator.

"How? Why?" John just smiled as the creator of the Spartans sat speechless for the first time in many years.

"For many reasons Dr. Halsey." She said with a small smile before kissing John's cheek. John just smiled before he looked at Halsey. At that moment he noticed a look of jealousy flit across her eyes before she looked away.

"So wait a second she was an A.I. and she's human now?" Fred asked scratching his head.

"Yeah Fred she was and now is. This is Cortana."

"I'm glad to see you again Cortana but as Dr. Halsey asked why did you do it?" Miranda asked looking at the familiar A.I. noticing that markings she had as a computer construct had transferred on to her skin.

"The first reason was to circumvent going Rampant. I was pushed nearly to the edge by the Gravemind. I knew after three years floating in space I didn't have much time left when were picked up and brought back to earth. I found a way to download myself into a humanoid body." She said with a shrug. "I knew John while he was a Spartan he had lost the rest of his team and those that he cared for. He may not have shown it but he was having a hard time dealing with the loss after everything." John just shrugged at her comment. Just as John was about to speak he saw another person he never thought he would see again. Sgt. Avery J. Johnson walked into the room smirk planted on his face as he walked towards John.

"Sergant." Johnson just nodded.

"Good to see you again Chief." Cortana smiled as he recognized her. "You too Cortana even though it's gonna take some getting used to seeing you like this." With that he joined the small group at the table as they shared stories of what had happened over the past few years.


	2. Chapter 2

The ODST recruits were ready to drop as they looked up at their drill instructor. He was barely sweating from their ten mile run. But then again they had to remember that Drill Instruction Spartan was just that a Spartan. John looked over the squad and shook his head. _At this rate they'll never make it as an ODST._

"Would you look at that?" John looked over to the obstacle course and shook his head as watched his daughter follow Kelly through the course. "Isn't she a civilian?" he heard one of the recruits ask.

"She's still a Spartan. You know they can go to any base at any time they want."

"Yeah right like they would just let people into the base without proper clearance."

"They're Spartans and there's only a handful left so the UNSC wants to make sure the ones that have gone into civilian careers are still willing to help. Anyway like there's anyone who could stop them if they wanted too." John just smiled watching the woman he considered one of his sisters' blaze past the others running the course the only one keeping up was a four and a half year old girl.

"Yeah I get who she is but who's the kid following her and I wonder if the UNSC has contacted her family yet?"

"Dunno who the kid is but I'm guessing the family already has connections to the UNSC."

"They do boys and girls." The squad looked back to John who just shook his head. "Let's go and I'll introduce you to them."

"Sir you know them?" He looked down at the kid next to him Jennings was the kid's name.

"Yeah that's Kelly. We were both part of the Spartan II program ended up on the same squad." He said shaking his head as Kelly sprinted the last part of the course.

"But what about the kid with her sir?" Parker asked coming up on John's other side.

"That would be my daughter Tanis." He said watching the dark haired little girl blaze past seasoned soldiers in game of follow the leader. Several of the squad members nearly stopped dead in their tracks at the admission. They looked at the little girl who couldn't have been older than five run through the course smiling as she kept up with the Spartan woman running just ahead of her. The little girl had bright unearthly blue eyes and dark brown hair that fell down to her waist in French braid. In a moment the little girl turned and saw them and bright smile split her face before she came running full bore towards them. John just smiled and knelt down to catch his daughter. She skidded to a stop as she wrapped her arms around his neck while picked her up and settled her on his hip. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"HI daddy."

"How's my little demon?" She just smiled.

"I was playing with Aunt Kelly. We played follow the leader." She said with a big grin. John smiled slightly before kissing her cheek as he got an idea.

"Hey Kelly tell Johnson I've got an idea for the new final." Kelly smirked before taking off to go find Johnson. The recruits groaned knowing that whatever Chief was planning was going to be hell.

Riley smiled as he followed the little girl who was still quite a way ahead of him through the dense underbrush and the trees. She stopped and smiled as she looked back at him before she bolted off again. He nearly laughed but managed to contain it as this was an exercise in tracking, stealth and speed. Riley didn't want to fail this final. He continued as quickly as he could given that he didn't have a Spartan parent. He smiled as he once again caught sight of Tanis as she jumped over a log crossing her path. Riley chanced a look behind to see no one there. He shook his head and kept going stopping dead in his tracks as he heard Tanis scream. He ignored the rest of the test and broke radio silence.

"We have unidentified hostiles on the course need back up immediately!" He yelled as he came around the corner to see Tanis being held by a brute. Riley swore under his breath as the last prophet of the covenant came up to her.

"You shall make our vengeance perfection." He said running his three fingered hand down her cheek. Riley smiled as the little girl didn't cry or scream. He quickly readied his rifle and took out the brute.

"Tan Run!." He yelled as the brute fell dropping her. Tanis landed and ran through the trees trying to get away. Riley gave her cover fire praying she could get away all the while knowing her wouldn't. He swore as he took a plasma round to his left arm. Riley knew he had failed as heard Tanis scream.

John swore as Kelly ran ahead of him trying get to his daughter. He stopped as they got to the clearing where he found Riley Vincent laying against a tree fighting for breath.

"MEDIC!" John checked for a pulse and thank whatever gods were listening. "Riley come on talk to me tell me what happened."

"Prophet Wrath came..took Tanis…too many…three brutes…several jackals," He said as he grimaced. "I tried…to…help but…ran…out…of ammo." He said as the pain once again became apparent on his features.

"You did well soldier." John said standing to his full height his eyes blazing with a barely contained fury. Johnson came up next to him. "Get Fred and Linda here now. We find them and we go I don't give a damn what the USNC says they have my daughter. They thought I was a demon once I'll give them a reason to call me that once again. Get him help. He tried to save my daughter I owe him that much." He said looking down at Riley before he walked away with Kelly not far behind him. Johnson began to pray hoping that the covenant remnants would let Tanis go and if not that he could get a piece of the action.

"Sergeant shouldn't we do something?" He heard one of the other drill instructors ask. Johnson just laughed.

"Do you want to try to stop them? I'd rather face the entire covenant fleet on my own unarmed." He said biting down on his cigar. "Trust me there are quicker and less painful ways to die soldier. No all I'm gonna do is let USNC know what happened so that they stay out of John's way."

"But sir…" Johnson turned to face the young officer and pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

"Boy you better get one thing straight right now that is one of the only surviving SPARTAN II's and I have never seen him this pissed off. John is on a war path and the other Spartan's that are left are right behind him because that little girl is a Spartan. According to the woman who created them it was a statistical impossibility." He said as he put his cigar back in his mouth. "Now I gotta radio Halsey and pray I can catch up with him." He said grumbling around his cigar.

"Sir?"

"You think I'm lettin' that boy go without me. I've got a score to settle with those sons a bitches." He said turned to follow John.


	3. Chapter 3

John was surprised as he walked into the base seeing Linda and Fred talking with Dr. Halsey. Halsey's eyes instantly trained on John. Her eyes widened as they met his 0and she rushed over to him. She had never seen such a cold fury burning there.

"What happened John?" He looked away from his long time mentor trying to reign in his emotions.

"Covenant took Tanis. She's missing." Halsey gasped in shock. He looked up as she put a hand on his cheek. John nodded as looked past her at his fellow Spartans.

"Come with me. I'll tell Cortana to meet us in the armory." She said turning away from them and leading them away from armory they had been heading to. Kelly looked up at him and John just shrugged and followed Halsey.

Kelly let out a low whistle as she looked around the armory. _'Spartan Amory is more like it'_ She thought as she picked up a small carbon steel throwing knife. Fred just smiled as he stood next to Kelly admiring the knives.

"I always wanted to be prepared and over the last five years you could say I got bored." She said as she watched them start picking out weapons. Halsey moved to back wall where four large steel cases stood. "But a Spartan would never be complete with out proper armor." She said as she pulled a remote from her pocket. As she hit the button the cases popped open with a hiss. The lids slowly opened revealing the latest models of the Mjolnr armor. "The Mark VIII Mjolnr armor each armor has been customized for your specific skills." She said stepping towards them.

Each Spartan stepped towards the armors. Kelly quickly began strip down and change into the under suit. Her suit had been slimmed down for speed and agility. As she began to suit up she noticed many of the panels had been angled to defend against projectile weapons and turn the armor itself into a weapon. John and Fred's armors were similar except Fred's was black and held more knives than John's. _'Always the shadow'_ he thought with a small smirk. Linda smiled as she noticed the plating to down the arm so that she could mount her rifle onto the suit.

"Since Kelly's already down suiting up people suit up and gear up. We move in ten." The other Spartans moved quickly getting their armor on and grabbing their new weapons.

"Ready sir." John looked at Fred as he picked up his helmet.

"Let's move." He waited for them leave the cage as Cortana stepped towards them. She pulled him down giving him a quick kiss for luck.'

"I don't care how you do it John but you bring her home." She said placing her hands on his chest.

"I will Tana never doubt that." He said turning away.

"John…" He turned back to her. Her bright blue eyes had gone navy with rage as she stood next to Halsey. "I'll be jacked in and with you just like old times." John smirked as he grabbed his helmet and left the Spartan armory.

The recruits stopped as they watched the four Spartans in full gear walk towards a waiting pelican. Jesse had known the Chief was a Spartan but now it was truly real as he made his way towards her,

"Sir?" John looked down at her and gave her a small salute as he continued towards the pelican. John was surprised as he saw the two smaller and leaner Spartan III's standing fully geared waiting and rear of the pelican. He had met them on board the Spartan Valor but hadn't had much contact with them since. John didn't know them and they didn't really know him so he wasn't exactly sure why they were here.

"Might I ask why you're here?" The young man looked at him giving a quick salute.

"Sir while we may not know each other very well but we're both Spartans sir. You're little girl is a Spartan the first born plus I owe it to my old C.O. he was your fifth sir." John did a double take. "He gave up his life to save ours." He said looking at the young woman who checking her battle rifle. "He'd be right here if he could." John just nodded as he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned to see Johnson geared and ready to go with his shotgun at his hip, Spartan laser on one shoulder, spanker missile launcher on the other and his ever present cigar clenched between his lips.

"Alright boys and girls I've got the party favors let's go kick some Covenant ass." He said boarding the Pelican. John just smiled as he put on his helmet and boarded the ship.

"So Chief where the hell are we going?" Fred asked taking a seat on the right.

"I don't know but there are three Spartans out there that do." He said as the Pelican closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chief looked at the projection in front of him wondering why the covenant had chosen Reach.

"It's going to be strange going back." He looked at Kelly as she came up beside him.

"Yeah it is but I'm just trying to figure out why they chose Reach. I don't like it Kelly." He said straightening to his full height of nearly eight feet.

"Tanis will be fine we'll get her out of this." He just nodded as he saw Cortana walk into the room.

"I hope you're right Kelly. We got lucky with Tanis." He said as he made his way over to his wife. Cortana smiled weakly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"John…" He kissed her forehead just before she led him from the room.

Cortana helped John out of his armor and pulled him towards the bed. John lay down with Cortana next to him her head resting on his chest.

"We'll find her Tana I swear it." She turned her face into his chest as she let the tears run down her face.

"I know I'm just scared of what they'll do to her." John ran his hands through her hair wishing the most painful deaths upon the remnants of the Covenant.

"I know Tana I know." He said as he felt her breathing even out. For the first time in his life he prayed. He prayed to whatever gods were out there to keep his daughter safe.

John woke as the vidcom in his quarters went off.

"What is it sir?" He asked as he looked at Johnson then back to Cortana thankful that she was still asleep.

"We've got some old friends here who want to talk to you." He said stepping aside to the arbiter take his place.

"Arbiter"

"Spartan if I could speak to you on the bridge."

"I'll be there fifteen." He said as the arbiter nodded before he closed the connection.

"What is it?" He Cortana mumble into the pillow.

"The Arbiter's here." He said as he put his armor back on. "Sleep Tana we'll be there soon enough." He said giving her a light kiss before he left the room

As he stepped onto the bridge the Arbiter turned to him. John removed his helmet sitting it on the holo-platform before holding out his hand. The Arbiter was shocked knowing the greeting was more for friends but returned the gesture all the same.

"It is good to see you again Spartan."

"You as well."

"I have news on the covenant I think you need to know." John nodded as the Arbiter pulled up the map of reach and the surrounding stars.

"I was hoping so since my daughter's life depends on it." The Arbiter's attention snapped to John in surprise.

"I hadn't realized this prophet was so desperate." He said looking back to map. "His name Wrath and he's bent on vengeance. He picked Reach since that is where the Spartans began." He said before he pointed out the area where the prophet had set up his base.

"How could you let her escape?" The prophet yelled as his staff connected with the brute's side.

"She attacked me." He said as he knelt in front of the prophet.

"She is nothing more than a child. We need her to find recorder and to destroy the Spartan's." He growled. "I will not tolerate failure." He said looking to the brutes in the room.

"Forgive me Prophet." Wrath narrowed his eyes again at the brute.

"Death to any who fail me…end him" He said before turning away from the kneeling brute. The brute let his eyes fall shut now knowing that he had been wrong to follow the prophet. _'May the child be protected and the recorder never found."_ Was the last thought that passed through his head before he was put down like a dog.

Tanis sat shivering in the cave that she was hiding in. She had slipped from the brute grasp after she had bitten the massive beast's arm._ 'I want daddy.'_ She thought as she got up and wandered through the cave. As she wandered she noticed the walls became smoother and more uniform till it opened up into a large circular room. She stood in awe as she looked at the large pedestal in the center of the room

"Welcome child." She started as the pedestal flickered to life as a female A.I. stood there. "Come sit and talk with me I haven't had any company a very long time." Tanis same and sat at the base of the pedestal as the A.I. made its way to the floor next to her.

"What's your name?" Tanis asked curious since her mother had once been an A.I.

"I am Themis and what about you child?" The A.I.'s purple eyes focusing on her.

"My name is Tanis Kora Spartan." She said with a small shrug.

"Cortana's daughter."

"How do you know my mom?" She asked he eyes widening in fear.

"I am the recorder of all A.I. history." Themis said standing. "I was the first created by the forerunners as they are know now and all A.I. after have been connected to me. Just as you are." Themis was back in the center of the pedestal. "Now come child you have much to learn."


	5. Chapter 5

John stepped off the pelican looking around with the rest of his team and the Arbiter right behind him.

"Been a long time." He looked at Kelly as he stood at the end of the ramp.

"What is this place?" The young Spartan III asked as he stepped up next to chief looking out across the glassed field. He noticed there were battle rifles embedded in the glass a set of dog tags hanging on each rifle. John nodded for everyone to follow as he carried an extra rifle as he strode into the field. He thrust the rifle into the glass and pulled Kurt's tags from a small compartment on his chest and hung them from the rifle.

"This is where we give our fallen brother's and sister's rest. The UNSC lists every Spartan as M.I.A. never able to able to truly be put to rest." He said kneeling and bowing his head. Kelly stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. John reached up and put his hand over hers. "I'll be fine Kelly."

He stood moving away from the field towards one of the waiting warthogs and smiled as he felt Cortana make the mental link.

"Locked and loaded John. Head towards Castle base there are an untold number of tunnels underneath there and I'm getting a signal from somewhere in those tunnels." John nodded as he jumped in the driver's seat Kelly taking the turret, the Arbiter in the back so Kelly had backup and Johnson next to him.

"Alright head for Castle base Cortana's got a read on something there. Be prepared for anything." He said looking at Fred. "If you run into Covenant forces take 'em down." Fred nodded as they peeled out of the canyon towards their old home. John wondered if Tanis was there and if she had found some of their old treasure troves.

Tanis smiled as she wandered through the tunnels and running her hands along the drawings on the wall when she saw a sketch she knew all too well. He daddy had it over his heart it was a Spartan sward and javelin crossed over a shield. She smiled and as she a small opening and made her way into the new alcove. It was filled with old blankets and the walls were covered small drawings and battle plans. _'This is where daddy, aunt Kelly, aunt Linda and uncle Fred trained when they were little.´_ She thought with a small smile before she went back to Themis. The A.I. smiled as Tanis ran back in the room.

"What did you find child?" The A.I. asked kneeling on her platform.

"My daddy used to come here." She said with a smile. "That means he'll come back and he'll find me." She said with only the faith that small children can have in their parents.

"So what do you do now?" Fred looked at the boy next to him.

"I run private security…I dropped the job I was on when I found out Tanis was taken." He said growling as he concentrated on the road meeting Kelly's gaze through their visors as she looked back at him. He turned on his internal comm. "Hey Kell where have you been since the last time we met up?"

"New York I was at the base having Halsey tune up my bike since it's crucial to my job." She said scanning the sky.

"Bike messeger I'm guessing? Anything else going on in your life?" He smiled as he heard Kelly laugh.

"Right most people are too intimidated by the fact I'm a Spartan. We'll talk after we find Tanis Fred." She said cutting communications as the base came into to view. Kelly became more alert event thought area seemed deserted. "I don't like this John."

"I know Kelly." He said as he stopped the warthog at the entrance. "Let's get in here and find out what Cortana's been picking up read."

"Read." The group responded as they grouped behind him. John made his way through the old corridors till he saw a certain wall panel. He stopped signaling the group to halt. They fanned out to give him cover as he moved closer and knelt.

"She's here." He whispered as he put his hand over a very small hand print on the wall. John stood and pushed making the wall slide into the rock face. He motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Now little one do you know why the covenant started the was on humanity?" Tanis shook her head.

"The race the prophets come from had built their city into a forerunner ship. One of the prophets had brought an artifact back to the A.I. on that ship. It recognized the artifact as human and tried to take the ship to earth nearly destroying their civilization."

"Truth lied." Themis nodded looking up as she heard footsteps.

"Hide child." Tanis's eyes widened in fear and ran behind the pedestal.

"What is this? I don't remember this." Fred said as they entered the large circular room. His attention focused on Themis as she stood atop the small platform. "Is that…"

"It's an A.I." Tanis scrambled from around the pillar at the sound of her father's voice.

"DADDY!" John knelt down and pulled off his helmet flinging it towards Fred who caught as the girl barreled into John's arms.

"It's okay I'm here." He said standing as Tanis started crying. "I found you." He looked to Themis who nodded. "Who's your friend?" Tanis sniffled and looked back to the A.I.

"I am Themis the recorder." John was about to speak when the Arbiter laid a hand on his arm.

"She is what the Covenant is searching for." John nodded and handed Tanis to Fred. Tanis buried her face into Fred's armored neck as John took his helmet. He removed to old A.I. dock from his helmet and approached the pedestal.

"Will you come with us?" He asked holding up the small device. Themis nodded as John slipped the dock into the pedestal giving Tanis a small wave as she disappeared. John pulled out the dock and instead of the blue he had seen for so many years a pale lilac pulsed there now as he put his helmet back on and inserted the dock.

"John what is that?" He heard Cortana ask over their link.

"That is Themis she's an A.I."

"That's what I was sensing." John just shrugged knowing she would feel his reaction.

"We also found Tanis."

"Bring them back John now."

"We'll be back soon." He said as they double timed it out to the warthogs and back to the pelican. John smiled as Tanis fell asleep in Arbiter's arms as she was asking questions.

"What do you mean you've lost it?" Wrath screamed as the brute knelt in front of him.

"It disappeared just a short moment ago as we were making our way towards the location. When we made our way to the last know coordinates we found an old human base with a myriad of tunnels underneath. One tunnel led to a room no doubt designed by the forerunners. Whatever was there is gone now." The prophet growled and tossed his staff at the brute.

"You have all failed me yet again. We needed that artifact." Wrath growled turning his gaze to the stars. _'We will make the Spartans pay for what they have done to us.'_

John let out a small sigh of relief as the pelican landed in the docking bay. It was odd that they had met no covenant forces he thought as they stepped off Cortana running towards them. She smiled as she took a sleeping Tanis into her arms tears of relief streaming down her face.

"We need to get to the bridge." Cortana nodded as John pulled Themis from his helmet. They quickly made their way to the bridge where Miranda and Halsey were waiting for them. John nodded to both as he made his way to the well know port and plugged the dock in. Themis materialized on the holotable and smiled at group in the room.

"Thank you reclaimer this is where I am meant to be." She said looking to Tanis as she slept in her mother's arms. "Teach her well young construct she will change the world. Though I do still wish teach her what I know." Cortana nodded her eyes wide as she realized what Themis was.

"Why did the covenant want you?" Themis turned to Halsey.

"I am the first A.I. and all other A.I.'s are connected to me. Their knowledge is my knowledge and has been such since my creation." She said making Halsey gape before she clamped her mouth shut and looked to John with a small smile.

"John take your family and rest."

"Call me if you need me." He said turning and following Cortana from the room.

Tanis woke as they stepped into John's quarters. She rubbed her eyes and looked around before realizing who was holding her.

"Mama?" Cortana just kissed her forehead as tears started flowing anew from both mother and daughter as Cortana sat on the bed.

"My dear heart I was so scared." She whispered as she kissed the side of her daughter's head before looking at John who was standing in the door way. His armor had carefully been put away and stood in sweats and tank top watching his family before striding into the room. Cortana gave him a small kiss as he sat next to her on the bed. "What do we do now John?" She asked as she lay Tanis down then lay next to her. John's look turned cold at that moment.

"We make them pay for ever hurting our family." He said looking down at Tanis as he turned out the lights as he lay with his family. Pulling them closer as he followed them into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Cortana woke to find John already up and looked down at her little girl who started to wake up stretching and yawning.

"John?" He looked at her and gave her a small chaste kiss before getting up dressed in an olive a-shirt and fatigues before leaving the room. Cortana let out a heavy sigh knowing that John would stop at nothing to take vengeance on the prophet that had stolen their daughter. She looked down at her little girl and smiled running and over her cheek as her slowly opened revealing a sleepy cobalt blue.

"Where's daddy?" She asked sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"He went up to the bridge my little one. Now let's get dressed and get some breakfast we can probably catch aunt Linda and Kelly if we hurry." The little girl scrambled out of the bed her hair a mess as she started to pull on a pair of black leggings and lilac colored dress. Cortana smiled and dressed quickly before brushing Tanis' hair and then hers.

"Ready mommy!" She smiled as she followed her daughter at a more sedate pace as the little girl raced past the ship's crew and few O.D.S.T. members. Most were shocked as they stopped to watch the little girl run down the corridors.

John growled as he looked at the latest recon images. Castle base was now crawling with covenant. A place that had been a home for him was now infested with one of his greatest enemies.

"Sir." He turned to see the young man who had tried to save his daughter standing there. He nodded to him to join him at the table. The cadet was nervous as he came to stand next to one of the most formidable men in the UNSC.

"At ease cadet," He said looking at him. "I owe you a great debt that I will never be able to repay."

"Sir is she…" Riley hoped Tanis was safe. The little girl reminded him of his sister so light and innocent.

"Tanis is fine, but I want to know your name since you put yourself in harms to way to try and save my daughter."

"MaCalister sir Riley MaCalister and sir…" John simply looked at him. "I want to help bring these sons a bitches down." John simply smirked before looking back to maps and recon images quickly devising a plan of action against the last of the covenant dogs.

"Don't worry you will be." He said as he heard a familiar thudding across through the hallway.

"You daughter is rather exuberant Chief." John nodded knowingly at the arbiter before his daughter came running on to the bridge. He heard her stop and looked up.

"RILEY!" She ran at the young soldier crying silently as he knelt down to hug her."You're okay."

"I'm fine Tan don't worry now how 'bout you go with your mom so we figure out how to get rid of the bad guys." She smiled looking up at her father who patted her on the head before she dashed back out of the bridge and down another corridor.

"I retract my earlier statement Spartan exuberant doesn't quite fit."

"No she's much more than that Arbiter. Now let's go put these covenant dogs down.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Chief you and the rest of the Spartans being dropped in the LZ just south of where the covenant forces have set up it's pretty rough so we're dropping you in. You go in first we come in behind and mop up after we find a softer place to land." Johnson said as the pelican lifted off.

"Got it though there may not be much for you to take care of when I get through with these bastards." John all but growled. A couple of the ODST troops who had trained with him stepped back as the felt the fury radiating off of Chief and the other Spartans. _Cortana_

_I'm here John. Don't worry I'm monitoring all channels currently they're scrambling trying to find Tanis. John…_

_I know Tana I'll make them fear me again._ With that he felt the link between him and his wife quiet. He looked back to his team as they neared the LZ. Kelly was bouncing back and forth while Fred simply leaned against the bulkhead waiting as Linda sat checking her sights. He looked over his shoulder the ramp opened.

"Spartans let's go." The other three quickly stood and followed their brother and leader as he stepped off the edge.

John looked down into the ravine watching the brutes patrol, the grunts looking around nervously as if waiting for something or someone. He looked to Linda who had set up just to their right waiting for a signal to unleash chaos into the camp.

"Kelly I want you leading, I want you to scout out as far ahead as possible. Fred and I will be right behind you. Linda I want cover fire and watch our backs." The other three nodded waiting for John's signal. After a moment of watching he gave a swift nod and Linda began firing on the camp. After the first shot the grunts scattered running causing chaos as the brutes and jackals tried to pinpoint the shot. "Kelly go." With that Kelly was off and running blurring past her enemies taking out the ones that made the mistake of getting in her way more than a few being run down.

John and Fred followed as fast as they could taking any enemy that stood in their way of getting to the Prophet.

Fred stopped as a brute hammer came down in his path blocking him. Chief turned looking to his brother.

"GO! I got this!" He said before slamming his foot down on the hammer wedging it into the ground. He looked to the brute before using the hammer and a platform launching himself at the brute as made contact with the beast he drove knife into it temple falling with it before coming up surrounded by several jackals. "Alright who wants some?" He said waiting for them to attack but before either him or the jackals could move several fell to the ground. From behind his visor he smiled looking in Linda's directions as he heard several more pops and watched a few more jackals go down before he took off going after the brute that was coming up behind his brother. He took a chance to look behind as he heard a commotion from the rear.

"What the hell are you standing there for?" Johnson all but growled as he tossed the spanker launcher to him. Fred nodded as he took aim and let the rocket loose on a pack of grunts.

John smiled as he heard the explosion from behind him. Johnson and his boys had joined the party. As he neared the compound that Kelly had reached his resolve solidified to that of near hatred. He cautiously entered the compound as Kelly came up beside him Fred not far behind. They waited for a few moments knowing their sister wasn't far behind and wanted a piece of the action.

_Master Chief…_

_Themis?_ If John had not been a Spartan he more than likely would have been on his ass in shock as the other A.I. spoke to him.

_Forgive my interruption but I have news that would be beneficial to you. I have been studying the D.N.A of yourself and the remaining Spartans. You are all forerunner descendants more specifically three of the last families to survive._ To say John was shocked was an understatement; three of the people who he considered family actually were in a way. _When you end this there will be a room off to your left enter and all four of you must lay your hands on the console it will activate. Use that to relay your message. Be well and come back safe._

_We will Master Chief over and out._ John looked at his team for a moment.

"Chief?" Kelly looked to him as Linda came up beside them

"I'm fine Fred?" He could tell Fred was in pain but was pushing through it.

"Took a hammer to the side I'll be fine." He said pulling up his rifle. "Let's finish this once and for all." John nodded as he lifter the rifle and took lead with Kelly on the left, Fred on the right and Linda bringing up the rear.

"Stay alert." John said as the neared the center of the compound. As they entered the main chamber he saw a line of brutes and jackals blocking their way.

"I will have the recorder Demon!" The prophet screamed from the back of the room.

"And I will have your head…GO!" With that the Spartans exploded into action leaving nothing but bodies and blood in their wake. Fred turned to see a brute coming up behind Kelly about to hit her with it hammer and without a second thought managed to put himself between him and the brute taking a hit to his already damaged ribs.

"FRED!" Kelly at that point who was already pissed ripped through the Jackal in front of her before emptying another full clip into the face of the brute just behind her. Fred slumped forward with a groan. "Fred? God damn it why did you have to that?" She asked grabbing him and pulling him up.

"Wasn't gonna let you get hurt like that." He said barely above a whisper. Kelly was shocked before she looked around the room. "Can you stand?"

"I can make it through this don't worry. Remember we've been through worse." He said with a chuckle. Kelly nodded before she took off after John leaving a trail of brutality behind her.

John stood tall as the last brute fell to the ground. Little did he nor the other Spartans know that as soon as they entered the room everything was being broadcast throughout all forerunner technology. He stepped forward as the prophet moved back. He could feel Kelly come up behind him.

"You made a grave error when you decided to take my daughter. Now this will end." He said moving before the prophet could react. A sickening crack was heard as the prophet fell lifeless to the floor. With that he and the other three made their way over to the door that had opened in the midst of their fight.

John looked around the room for a moment before laying his hand on the console in front of him. He motioned for the other to do the same. As they did the console lit up and circuits around the room lit up. As it did a hologram lit up in the middle of the console.

"To those that find this know that you are the last of our descendants. We hope you will use the knowledge within these walls and provided by it key the recorder well. We pray that you learn from our mistakes and pave a brighter future than the one we had. Know this though to you our living legacy we are proud of you for we know that you are great warriors." With that the hologram died out and screen appeared in front of them.

"To the Covenant fleet your prophet is dead as are you forces here on Reach. Return to your home worlds and leave us be. As we have proven here today on Reach one of the first worlds to fall to your forces we will do whatever necessary to protect our people. The earth colonies are protected by the Spartans and know that we will fight to our last breath to protect them. Also know this if you return I will personally send each an everyone of you to your maker you have my promise on that." With that connection closed leaving many stunned in that wake of seeing four blood streaked Spartans declaring war on any that attacked earth and its colonies.

For the first time in several weeks John breathed a sigh of relief as they left the compound. He smiled as he looked back to see Kelly berating Fred as Linda came up beside him.

"Didn't see that one coming." She said resting on her rifle as they waited for pick up.

"Neither did I but I just want my family to be happy." He said before looking out to the horizon where he could make out a few warthogs coming their way. John shook his head as Johnson pulled up hopping out.

"Well boy whatever the hell you did it sent the runnin'. Good job kid." He said as he looked back at Kelly and Fred as she helped him over. "Let's get you guys back to the ship and looked over before we go home." With that the Spartans loaded up and headed back to the Spartan Valor.


	8. Chapter 8

Cortana ran through the ship wasting no time getting to the Pelican bay just as John stepped off. He stopped as she ran to him.

"Its over." He said quietly as the medics came in followed closely by Halsey and Tanis. "Fred took a couple of hits from a grav hammer. Other than that we're fine." Halsey just narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm checking you all over whether you like it or not." At the John just held up the hand he didn't have wrapped around Cortana in surrender. Cortana just smiled as she pulled his helmet off giving him a quick kiss.

"Daddy?" John smiled down at his daughter before he leaned down and picked her up.

"Yes my little demon." He said hugging her tightly to him.

"Are the monsters gone?" She asked quietly as she nuzzled his neck.

"They're gone my little one and if they do come back I'll make the go away again." John said kissing the top of her head before they followed Dr. Halsey and the other to the med bay.

Fred winced as Kelly continued to yell at him berating him for making such a stupid decision. He didn't know when it had happened but like John falling for Cortana he had fallen for the one woman that had always been there for her. After listening for a few more moments he grabbed her hand effectively stopping her rant as she looked at him quizzically.

"Fred?" Was all she had time to get out before he pulled her down into his lap and proceeded to kiss her. Kelly let go of the anger she felt as the kiss deepened. As he pulled away due the need to breath he gave her a small smile. "Why?" She whispered resting her forehead against his

"Cause I want you." He said kissing her cheek. They looked up as someone cleared their throats.

"You two can do that elsewhere after I'm done." Halsey said with a wry smirk on her face. Kelly just blushed deeply before she got off Fred's lap. "Well besides some bruising you're fine Fred but take it easy and I mean it." She said pointing a finger at him. He just smiled and nodded as Kelly helped him up off the table a John and Cortana came in.

"Everything okay Fred?"

"Yeah just some bruising but I'll be fine been ordered to take it easy. I expect I'll have some help with that." He said looking at Kelly whose alabaster cheeks stained pink before they left.

"Only you two truly seemed to defy the odds with everything." Halsey said as she patted the table waiting for John. John smiled and passed Tanis to Cortana as he sat down. He hated the scans but understood the necessity of it. He watched Halsey as she read over what the scans had detected. "As I suspected no lingering damage, you'll be fine by tomorrow." She said with a small smile.

"Okay daddy?" He just nodded as Tanis crawled into his lap. John kissed the top of her head. Cortana was by his side as he stood.

"Master Chief…" John looked to the Arbiter as he entered the med bay. "Everything alright I assume." John nodded as he settled Tanis on his hip.

"Arbiter…it's over." The Arbiter nodded as the group left the med bay. "Thank you for your help."

"It is we who are thankful but now I take my leave may the next time we meet be under better circumstances." The Arbiter said holding out his hand. John nodded took his hand.

"I agree may we meet again Arbiter but until then safe journey." John said letting go of the being he never thought he would count as a friend.

"Safe journey to you as well. May you and your family be blessed." The arbiter said before he turned to leave. With that they left to meet up with the other Spartans in the mess hall.

He smiled as he watched his brother and sisters talk as they ate.

"Sir…" He looked down to see Riley standing beside him. "If you don't mind I'd like to eat with you."

"RILEY!" John just laughed as Tanis reached out for the man who had saved her.

"You'd be more than welcome." He said resting a hand on Riley's shoulder. Fred looked up and waved them over. John nodded for the young man to follow him.

"So John what now?" Kelly asked as he sat down.

"Now we go home and live our lives." He said looking at his wife and daughter. "We live Kelly we live." He said as the ship began to make its way back to Earth.


	9. Epilogue

Tanis now eighteen laughed as the newest ODST recruits followed behind her. Many of them were having trouble keeping up except for one. The brother of the man who had tried to save her Liam MaCallister. Like his brother he had been on her heels for most of the run. She stopped a moment she stepped out into the clearing where she had been taken so many years ago. Tanis smiled as she heard footstep getting closer and with that jumped and slid through the glassed clearing. She looked over her shoulder as she got to the other side waving before she took off again through the trees. She heard the other cadets swearing ready to give up as Liam laughed at them. Tanis knew he would get them keep going. She kept running wondering how many would make it into squads this year and just how many would end up and Helljumpers like Liam was. With that thought she pushed harder wanting to make these boys work for their spots. As she saw the finish she could hear them getting closer. With smirk on her face she slid across the finish as he dad shook his head.

"Good job Tan." He said laying a hand on her shoulder as he looked down at his watch. "New record demon."

"Thanks dad." She said taking the canteen from Johnson who was now a three star general.

"Keep it up kiddo you've helped give us some of the best ODST troops the UNSC has seen in a long time." He said as he watched the newest group make their way across the line many huffing and puffing as they had just tried to keep up with a Spartan. They waited as the last stragglers made their way in. "Alright boys once we have you'll know whether or not your in." Johnson said a warthog pulled up. Tanis waved seeing Riley driving, after the incident on Reach had been requisitioned by Johnson as part of his staff. Riley waved back as the General got in before he sped off to who knows where.

"Hey…" Tanis smiled as Liam wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey you coming to dinner tonight?" She asked looking up at him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world but before that I want to ask you something?" He said pulling a small black box from his pocket. Tanis was shocked knowing how protective her dad was of her. She looked over at him as ran a hand over his head. His back was to her as he looked out over the course. "We've been together for four years now and you are the most important thing in my life. Though it was a near tragedy that brought you into my life I can't imagine it without you now. Will you marry me?" He asked opening it to reveal a simple titanium ring with a band of pure opal running down the center. She gasped knowing that it had been her mothers.

"Yes Liam." She whispered knowing that her father approved.

_He will keep you well child_. Tanis smiled as Themis's voice ghosted across her mind. Liam smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her sweetly.

"Now come on kids we got a dinner to get to." John said making his way over to them. "You take care of her Liam." He said as he put a hand on her cheek.

"I will sir." He said looking to Tanis before they made their way over to the waiting warthog. As they drove off Tanis smiled. Her family was all together and now there was another joining the Spartans. Life was good and all was right thanks to Spartan valor.


End file.
